


And I sunk below where I swore I would never go

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Malekith the Accursed captures Loki and makes him his plaything. </p><p>I don’t own the characters, actors or setting. Title of the piece comes from <i>Pity And Fear</i> by Death Cab for Cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I sunk below where I swore I would never go

“Not so confident without your brother beside you now are we?” Malekith jokes.

A clawed finger reaches out to press against Loki's nipple, digging deep into the flesh until little trickles of blood flow out.

The pain doesn’t get any better every time, and Loki tries his best not to scream.

Malekith examines his finger for a moment before looking back at a bruised, chained and gagged Loki; his arms and legs outstretched, the long black mess of hair hanging over his gaunt face, as if to cover whatever shred of shame he has left.

He's been kept in this place for quite some time, and will continue to be because it gives Malekith pleasure to see a Jotun prince squirm.

“Loki Laufeyson”, Malekith continues, mocking him, “the god who almost conquered Earth is now but a toy to be played with. I wonder; did your brother keep you like this when you were imprisoned after your crimes?”

Loki doesn’t answer, can’t because of the gag around his mouth. He’s also learned not to speak because speaking has done him no good in the time he’s been a prisoner here. Malekith is a crueller jailer than Thor could have ever been. Less cruel than the Chitauri perhaps, but one never can truly measure pain when one is the recipient. 

He thought he’d rue the day when he’d ask Thor for help, but Loki would do anything to get his brother to rescue him now.

A laugh escapes Malekith’s lips, but Loki doesn’t dare look him in the eye for fear of being struck again. He’s felt the numbing blow of the Accursed’s hands against his face one too many times already.

Malekith has been able to do what no other being, including Thor, has tried to do before. He’s subjugated Loki; he’s stripped him of his power and kept him as a prisoner for what seems like centuries now.

Loki has tried not to show weakness in the time he’s been here, but it’s been too difficult. He can’t see a way out of this if Thor doesn’t save him. He’s vowed to kill Malekith if he ever gets free; a prospect that seems ever more unlikely as time goes by.

Malekith’s hand strokes from his face, and Loki flinches. He knows all too well what his master means to do with him.

Malekith scoffs, his face inches away from Loki’s.

“I would have you now, as I’ve had you many a time before,” he whispers. “But I have some important matters to settle. We’ll continue this when I get back”.

It’s cold and dark when Malekith leaves the dungeon, and Loki tries hard to fight the urge to sleep. Because every time he does, he wakes up to the same nightmare.

Oh what he would give to be behind the glass again, and to have Thor stare back at him, even if it were always in contempt.


End file.
